1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a collapsible curling iron organizer designed to accommodate a plurality of curling irons in orderly arrangement allowing facilitated use and carriage thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Curling irons have been used for years to administer heat to strands of hair which are held in a curled position, thus providing a wave or curl when the hair is returned to its normal temperature. There are thermal curling irons that are heated in an oven and electrically heated curling irons that have a cord attached. In order to achieve curls of various sizes it is necessary to use a number of differently-sized curling irons about which the hair is wrapped and held in position during the heating process.
A beginning hair stylist will typically have at least three differently-sized curling irons and a professional stylist may have many more. The curling irons, like hair cutting scissors and other equipment, typically belong to the stylist. Some cosmetology schools issue a cosmetologist box into which most students drop the irons, wrapped in a towel to keep them together, along with combs, brushes, and other equipment. This tumble of things is a mess.
Professional hair stylists do salon and classroom demonstrations and platform artists do demonstrations at workshops and expos to which functions the stylist brings his or her set of curling irons. Other professional stylists travel to clients, such as celebrities, who prefer convenience and privacy and can afford the service, or to those clients who are confined to home or the like.
In the past, there have been "jewelry roll" style carriers for thermal curling irons that allow a professional stylist to carry his or her set of irons for use outside of a shop but these carriers do not facilitate use of the irons. There are also units that are designed to sit on a stylist's table in a shop that facilitate use, but that do not fold up for transport. It is these shortcomings which have prompted the present invention.